El puzle de papá Asano
by The Nova 6
Summary: A los seis años, el padre de Asano le regaló un cubo de Rubik y le dio su primera lección de vida. Ahora, en secundaria, es hora de poner en práctica esa lección. Y nada mejor que su archirrival, Karma Akabane, para ser el blanco.


**Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu le pertenece a Yusei Matsui.**

* * *

 **EL PUZLE DE PAPÁ ASANO  
**

Gakushū Asano hizo aquel día lo que nunca había hecho. Aprovechando que su padre tenía una reunión con el consejo escolar, y sabiendo que esas reuniones se alargaban hasta el infinito (siempre y cuando su padre no decidiera usar su técnica de destrucción de cerebros y dar la reunión por terminada, sólo por puro cansancio) había decidido dar una vuelta mientras pasaba el tiempo. Resopló, mirando su reloj. Las 15:30 en punto. En fin, no ganaba nada por frustrarse. Echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba yendo al último sitio al que iría nunca, al menos en su sano juicio: el edificio de la clase E. El chico se encontraba justo a mitad del camino de la montaña. Parpadeó. ¿Por qué narices…?

-Hoy no doy ni una -gruñó el joven Asano, pero no se dio la vuelta. Bien mirado, allí arriba el ambiente era mucho más distendido que el agobiante campus del instituto. No le haría mal un poco de aire fresco y naturaleza, ¿no? Además, no habría nadie allí y no tendría que dar estúpidas explicaciones a alumnos estúpidos. Se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando. Al llegar arriba jadeaba por el largo camino que había tenido que recorrer, pero lo disimuló como siempre hacía. Aparentar ser perfecto aunque se le fuera a salir el corazón por la boca. Puto camino endemoniado. Casi le habían atacado unas cuantas avispas que se habían montado el nido justo encima de su cabeza. Y claro, había tenido que correr.

Decidido a olvidarse de las avispas, se acercó a los escalones de entrada al edificio. No había nadie por allí, perfecto. A saber lo que dirían todos si se enteraran de que había estado en la clase E. Aunque bueno, lo que los demás pensaran de él le importaba bien poco. Se sentó en el primer escalón empezando a contar por arriba, y abrió su mochila. Además de sus libros de texto y su ordenador portátil, había un cubo de Rubik resuelto, con todas sus caras de un color. Lo sacó y se quedó contemplándolo. Estaba algo desgastado, y no era para menos. Ese cubo de Rubik llevaba once años en su mochila, desde la primaria. Concretamente, desde el día de su sexto cumpleaños.

* * *

-¡Gaku, ven a por tu regalo!

Un Gakushū Asano de seis años salió corriendo de su habitación, excitadísimo. ¡Por fin le llamaba su padre! Había salido de mañana para comprarle un regalo, ¡y por fin estaba ahí! ¿Qué sería? ¿Aquel robot tan superchulo que había visto en la tele? Si era eso, el niño iba a presumir de robot al día siguiente en el colegio, lo tenía clarísimo.

-¿Qué es, papá, qué es? -preguntó, brincando de impaciencia. Gakuhō, con una leve sonrisa, metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo, ante la ansiosa mirada de su hijo, un cubo. Gakushū parpadeó, confuso, perdiendo algo de su sonrisa. ¿Entonces no iba a ser el robot?-... ¿qué es eso?

Su padre notó su decepción. Bueno, ya se lo esperaba. Sabía que su hijo ansiaba tener aquel robot, pero había quedado en que eso se lo compraría su madre. Por su parte, recibiría la primera lección de vida que quería enseñarle.

-Esto es uno de los juguetes más vendidos del mundo, Gaku -respondió Gakuhō-. Se llama cubo de Rubik.

El niño cogió el cubo y le dio miles de vueltas entre sus manos. ¿Eso era un juguete popular? Era un cubo simple y feo, por mucho color que tuviera. Estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo de la rabia. ¡Él quería su robot!

-¿Y yo para qué quiero esto? -protestó-. ¡No sirve de nada!

-Sirve para mucho más de lo que crees. Te lo mostraré -dijo su padre, quitándole el cubo y empezando a "transformarlo". A base de mover a toda velocidad filas y columnas, lo dejó completamente irreconocible. Ahora ya no había ningún orden, todos los cuadraditos estaban mezclados-. ¿Lo ves? El truco de este cubo consiste en dejarlo como estaba hasta hace un momento. Y hacer eso es responsabilidad tuya, Gaku. Sirve para ejercitar la mente y aumentar la concentración. Resuélvelo a lo largo del día de hoy. Si esta noche no lo has conseguido, te daré una pequeña pista infalible. ¿De acuerdo?

El niño, confuso por la larga explicación, no pudo hacer más que asentir. Llevarle la contraria a su padre, por muy decepcionado que estuviera, nunca era buena idea.

* * *

-¿Por qué he tenido que recordar ese momento? Si es que no puedo estar solo -se quejó Gakushū, mientras comenzaba a resolver el cubo de Rubik. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había resuelto, tantas que ya no tenía ningún secreto para él.

-Anda, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí. El rey Asano en persona… -comentó una voz burlona. Gakushū dio un respingo y se levantó, mirando hacia el tejado del edificio, donde se encontraba… él. Cualquier esperanza de pasar un rato tranquilo y solo se esfumó en aquel momento.

-Akabane -gruñó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño al mirar al pelirrojo, que le miraba con una sonrisilla de medio lado en la cara-. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

-¿Yoooo? Nada -respondió Karma, mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa tan irritante. A Asano le ponía de los nervios cada vez que la veía-. Pero tú parecías estar muy concentrado, Ga-ku-shū.

El chico apretó el cubo de Rubik con su mano, tratando de no perder los nervios. Pero era difícil.

-No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre de pila, Akabane. Tú eres el único al que NUNCA dejaré que me llame así -le espetó. Karma soltó una carcajada.

-Como siempre, saltas a la mínima… ¡oh! ¿Eso es un cubo de Rubik? Mira qué coincidencia -el pelirrojo se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y extrajo otro cubo, también sin resolver-. Hay que ver, no sabía que tuviéramos la misma afición.

Gakushū sintió unas repentinas ganas de arrojar su cubo bien lejos. Pensar que podía tener algo en común con Akabane le ponía malo. Pero pronto se le pasaron las ganas. Acababa de pensar en una cosa que le permitiría quedarse tranquilo. Y Akabane tenía que pagar por las veces que le había ganado.

-Dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué no bajas y resuelves eso a la vez que yo? -propuso el rubio, mirándolo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Karma-. Si lo hago yo antes, te irás y me dejarás en paz.

-Y si gano yo, pues… me darás tu cubo, ¿vale? Y me lo quedaré para mí. Trofeo de guerra -dijo Karma, mientras bajaba del tejado de un salto. Asano dudó. Estaba sorprendido por lo que le había pedido, supondría que Akabane aprovecharía para dejarle en ridículo con alguna apuesta humillante o algo así, pero sólo quería su cubo. Y por alguna razón, no quería dárselo.

Sobre las diez de la noche, Gakuhō entró en la habitación de su hijo. Gakushū, con los dientes fuera y visiblemente frustrado, trataba de poner todas las caras de un solo color. Pero no había habido manera, y ya le dolían los dedos de tanto tiempo como llevaba. Había tirado el cubo al suelo en dos ocasiones con la esperanza de que se rompiera y así desapareciera de su vida, pero si lo hacía, su padre iba a enfadarse mucho.

-¿Lo has conseguido resolver, Gaku? -preguntó el hombre, avanzando hacia su hijo y sentándose en la cama, al lado suyo. Sin despegar la vista del cubo, el niño le respondió con un gruñido:

-No. ¿Ves que lo haya podido terminar? No hay manera. Esta cosa es irresoluble.

Su padre soltó una risa disimulada. Bueno, ya se lo imaginaba. Por eso había aprovechado para coger cierta cosa del trastero antes de subir.

-No, no lo es. Y yo te lo mostraré. Dame el cubo, Gaku -le pidió. El niño se desprendió de él como si fuera venenoso y se frotó los doloridos dedos, mientras Gakuhō extraía un destornillador y lo encajaba entre dos de los cuadrados-. Observa bien. Si algo no se resuelve por mucho que lo intentes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es…

Hizo palanca, y todos los cuadraditos saltaron, desparramándose por el suelo. Gakushū ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

-Em… ¿y esto por qué…?

-Es lo que trataba de enseñarte, Gaku -respondió su padre, mientras recogía todos los cuadraditos-. Cuando algo no funciona por mucho que lo intentes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es romperlo y volver a hacerlo a tu conveniencia. Así siempre te saldrán bien las cosas, sea lo que sea, da igual lo que tengas que hacer. Venga, prueba ahora.

El pequeño asintió, empezando a sonreír. Visto así, la cosa era muy fácil. En menos de cinco minutos tuvo el cubo de Rubik resuelto, con cada cara de un color. Y tuvo un subidón de alegría.

-¡Así es facilísimo, papá! -exclamó. Gakuhō asintió. Algo que le encantaba de su hijo era que entendía todo la primera vez, no tenía que repetirle las cosas innecesariamente.

-Pues recuérdalo por siempre, Gaku, y cuando tengas un problema, corta por lo sano y rehaz todo desde el principio, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

-Anda que no tenías razón, viejo -murmuró el joven Asano, mientras volvía a sentarse, aquella vez al lado de Akabane, y ambos se ponían a resolver el puzzle. Ahora no tenía un destornillador a mano, pero le daba igual. Con el tiempo había aprendido a tener más paciencia que la que le había dicho su padre que era aceptable. Si seguía recorriendo fielmente el camino de su padre, no podría hacer nunca las cosas a su manera. Le agradecía el consejo, pero ya tenía 15 años así que ahora mandaba él. Y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, a punto. Iba a ganar a Akabane. Y estaba listo para sacarle una foto con el móvil para inmortalizar la cara que iba a poner. Aunque lo haría por sorpresa, claro.

- _Un poco más, sólo un poco más, ahora esta fila así y esta columna así… ¡ya está! -_ exclamó Gakushū, casi saltando de la emoción-. Mira, Aka…

Al girarse para mostrarle al otro chico el cubo resuelto, se encontró con dos cosas. Primera, la eterna sonrisa burlona de Akabane mirándole. La segunda, el cubo del pelirrojo resuelto en su mano izquierda. Se quedó paralizado.

-Pero… ¿qué mierd-? -masculló. ¡Si había tardado sólo cuatro minutos en resolver el jodido puzzle!

-¿Frustrado? Bueno, es normal -dijo Karma, con una risilla condescendiente-. Digamos que tengo un poco más de práctica que tú… y como lo prometido es deuda, me tienes que dar tu cubo.

Gakushū estaba temblando de rabia, y de lo que tenía ganas era de coger el cubo y rompérselo en la cabeza al prepotente ése. No sería mala idea. Su padre le había dicho que si algo no funcionaba por mucho que lo intentara, bastaba con romperlo y ya está. Pues mira, no sería mala idea…

-Sí, lo que tú digas, pero antes… si pudieras arrimar un poco la cabeza...

* * *

-Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en el patio -dijo Gakuhō, cruzado de brazos, de pie junto a su coche, cuando vio a su hijo dirigirse hacia él, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-Pues… por ahí -respondió el adolescente, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la montaña de la clase E-. Distrayéndome un poco, ¿por?

Su padre se encogió de hombros y le dijo que subiera al coche. El chico así lo hizo, acomodándose en el otro asiento delantero, sin borrar la expresión de euforia de su rostro. Esperaba que Akabane disfrutase mucho con _su_ cubo de Rubik, cuando hubiera acabado de recoger los cuadraditos. Y cuando se le hubiera pasado el atontamiento, claro. Lástima que esos dichosos cubitos no fueran más duros...


End file.
